


Wake Up

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cumshot, Fake Chop, Hand Job, Hickeys, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, bruise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: He always came home battered and bruised, and James wouldn't have it any other way.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic requested on Tumblr!

The door to the warehouse unlocked slowly, hinges sliding open with a light creak. Aleks' shoes shuffled across the cement floor softly, scraping dirt as he came in. The first thing to go was his backpack. Tossing it onto the meeting table, Aleks looked over to Brett who was deep into some research at his desk. Brett looked up from his computer, eyes shifting between Aleks and the backpack. 

"It went well?" Brett leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. Aleks unzipped the backpack and let stacks and stacks of money pile out. Brett smiled, turning to look at Aleks. "You look destroyed."

"I feel destroyed." Aleks cracked his neck, taking his bulletproof vest off and throwing it on the table. His hoodie had streaks of dried blood across his chest and ribs, and there were purple bruises littering his neck and face. 

"Go take a shower and clean up, I'm taking the crew out for dinner later tonight. You did a great job." Brett smiled. Aleks nodded and slowly shuffled through the warehouse. He passed the bathrooms and headed towards James' apartment at the end of the hall. He always went to see James after every small heist he went on; it felt like clockwork. Aleks knocked on the door gently and waited, shoving his hands into his joggers, wincing as his battered knuckles slid against the pockets. The door swung open, followed by a light sigh. Aleks locked eyes with James, his face softening. James stood aside and Aleks shuffled inside quietly, kicking his shoes off at the door. Before he could walk in much further, James picked Aleks up off of the ground. 

"Ah, fuck dude." Aleks hissed, arching his back. James headed into his bedroom, laying Aleks gently on the messy sheets. 

"You really got the shit beat out of you this time, huh?" James asked, reaching to tug Aleks' sweatshirt off. Aleks whimpered, raising his arms gingerly. James pulled his undershirt off, gasping lightly as he raked his eyes over the younger man's frame. Aleks' ribs were covered in dark, purple bruises, some fresher than others. The ones on his arms looked like fingers, lacing up and down his muscles. 

"What can I say, they love me." Aleks laughed, closing his eyes. James started tugging Aleks' joggers down, tossing them aside. He moved up onto the bed, pulling Aleks into a deep kiss. Aleks sighed, relaxing into the kiss and running a hand down James' chest. James moved to Aleks' neck, kissing gently at his bruises before creating his own, nipping and sucking at the soft skin of Aleks' collarbones. "Ahhhnnn..."

"You're so beautiful, Aleksandr..." James whispered, working down Aleks' body, taking time to kiss each last bruise. Aleks whimpered lightly as James worked over him, loving the care James took to each injury. Sometimes he wanted to make it back from a heist without being beaten up by twenty different guys, but the attention he gathered was so worth it. James moved down to Aleks' chest, kissing lightly until he reached his soft stomach. His fingers graced over the darkest bruises which sat on his ribs. Aleks ran his fingers through James' long curly hair, guiding James' lips lower and lower, basking in the attention his body was receiving. He eventually reached the soft skin within his thighs, kissing the finger-shaped bruises that lied there. These were definitely caused by one of their late night sessions, but James would still go over them regardless. James watched as Aleks grew hard from all of the attention, smirking and kissing just above his shaft. 

"Oh James...." Aleks moaned gently. James slowly stroked Aleks, moving to lie next to him, sucking and biting high on his neck where no amount of hoodie would cover it. Aleks relaxed into the sheets and felt James explore his entire body, whimpering at his touches. 

"Why you can make something so simple as bruises look so elegant is beyond me..." James laughed, pulling Aleks into a kiss. Aleks groaned and bucked up into James' slow, methodical strokes. 

"You're torturous, you know that, right?" Aleks whimpered as James worked. James knew very well. He felt awful that Aleks would come back from these missions, battered and in pain. But at the same time, the crimson that spread across his skin like wine on a carpet seemed far too beautiful for him. And James would certainly take care of him while his skin healed, but he wasn't afraid of letting everyone know that aside from the crew, Aleks really was  _his._ After all of the heist bruises faded, the ones James would create, be it from love marks, holding him down with his own hands, grasping his hips when he drove endlessly into him, would always be there. 

"Let go, baby..." James coaxed, biting Aleks' ear. Aleks felt waves of his orgasm crash over him, squeezing his eyes shut as he came across his stomach. James kissed him gently, laughing into his mouth. 

"You love this, don't you?" Aleks asked, sitting up sorely to kiss James deeper. James nodded. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go clean you up."


End file.
